The Vicky Games
by CrazyUnicornGirl
Summary: Vick Hawthorn, Gale's 13 year old sister is reaped for for the 71st Hunger Games along with 15 year old Peeta Mellark... (I do know that in the books Vick is a boy but in this story he is a girl, I also made some age adjustments)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Victoria Hawthorne!" Yells Effie Trinket, holding a small piece of paper with my name neatly written in curled writing.

Her eyes dart through the crowd of 12 to 18 year olds, looking for the chosen female tribute who will compete in the 71st hunger games. As people turn around to stare at me, her gaze falls on my shocked face. She calls me up to the stage in a joyful tone. How can she be joyful on the reaping day. How dare she smile at me as if she announced I had won thousands of dollars.

As she calls me up a second time, I swallow and take a tentative step towards where she stands. "Well, come on!" she says impatiently. I walk a bit faster and try to calm down. As I reach the stage, I turn around and see my mother sobbing and my brother, Gale, with his arm around her and by the look on his face, I see he is barely keeping it together himself. I turn towards Effie Trinket quickly, so I don't start crying myself. I climb the stage and can't help staring at Effie's enormous pink wig. I wonder how she doesn't fall over with the weight of the world on her head... She interrupts my thoughts, "How old are you, umm... errr?" She asks, "Victoria" I remind her. "Haha, yes I knew that, of course I did! How old are you Victoria?" She asks In a high-pitched voice. "13" I mumble. I turned 13 two weeks ago.

She adjusts her wig. "Now, to the boys!" She says excitedly. She stumbles over to the glass bowl, filled with boys names, in her high heels. I think after that I zone out, thinking about what just happened, I just got picked to fight to the death, for the amusement of the Capitol. I miss the name of the male tribute, because when I snap out of my thoughts, an pale boy is standing by my side. I don't know him personally but I think he's the bakers son, he's called Peeta Mellark and he's 15.

Once again, Effie interrupts my thoughts as she squeaks "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, District 12's tributes, Victoria Heyes and Peeta Mellark!" She takes a deep breath and says in a weird mysterious voice, "And may the odds be ever in your favor..."

I think she expects everyone to clap and cheer, but instead we got sounds of sobs coming from my family and his.

I never thought I would ever say this, but I'm going to be a participant in the hunger games. And I know I will not come out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I'm standing in a room that's looking over the Hall of justice, and the stage I was standing on a few minutes ago. Before I and my fellow tribute, Peeta, were hurried into this building and separated into two isolated rooms. I look at the view. It's not that pretty, but to me, it's beautiful, because it's home. In the distance I see the forest I spend my days in. When I'm not at school that is. If it was up to me, I wouldn't go to school, I would live in the forest, and I would visit my family some days. I would live there alone though. I've never been a social person, I'm more of an independent type.

I've only ever had one friend, Sam, but I haven't seen him since our argument. As well as anti-social, I also get mad easily and I'm sensitive. God, what a buddle of joy I must be! So, arguments are something I'm used to. We often get into fights, me and Sam, never physical obviously... Although I often feel like screaming at him when he acts stupid or hurts my feelings.

It probably sounds like we have a bad friendship, but we don't, I swear, we're really close and I've known him since forever. But nothing romantic is between us. I think you can probably guess I am not the romantic type. That stuff grosses me out.

I jump as the door swings open. A peacekeeper who has been guarding the door says coldly "you've got two minutes" as my brother Gale rushes into the room. Before I can open my mouth to speak, my brother pulls me into his arms, "I'm so sorry" he says with a shaky voice " I'm so sorry, I-I should have volunteered in your place, I could have saved you..." I pull away from his strong grasp and say "But you couldn't have even if you wanted to, you're a guy" I can't help smirking and this last part even though there isn't much humor. "Vic, it isn't funny!" Says Gale harshly, "I can't believe you just got reaped out of the hundreds of girls" he said this under his breath, almost to himself.

"Where's Mom?" I ask, I know the answer but I was hoping she would say goodbye. Gale looks at his feet "She had to bring the little kids home". I will never get to say goodbye to her.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you" He says, "But you can win these games! I know you can! Remember all I taught you about hunting and you'll survive!"

"Thank you for being patient with me when I yelled, you're the best brother" I say, I look at my brother with tears in my eyes, "and tell mom I love her too, and I'm sorry for when I shouted at her, or got mad, I should have been nicer... To both of you. I'm sorry" now it's my turn to sob as I want to take back all the anger I aimed at my mother and Gale,"You're times up!" Yells the peacekeeper. I start panicking as Gale gets pulled away by the peacekeeper. "Try to win, Vick, please, win and come home!" Says Gale as the door slams shut in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once again I find myself alone in the dark room. But not for long, the door opens and the person I least expected gets shoved in. Sam.

It takes me by surprise as he hugs me. "I'm sorry" we both say at the same time, "Wait, what? I'm the one that yelled at you" I say, as I pull away to look at him. "Yeah but I mean if I had been more careful I wouldn't have brocken the only picture you have left of your father!" He answers with a guilty tone. "It was a stupid fight lets just forget about it!" I say, "If I'm going to die, I don't want my best friend remembering me as the crazy girl who constantly screamed at him". He looks at me a few seconds and then grins "I'm more likely to remember you as the friend who fell in the lake when you were chasing a cat"

We both laugh. "But seriously, you're not going to die, dont say that." He says seriously, "Look, Sam... You know I won't come out there alive-" he cuts me off "Vick, you can hunt, you have been since you're about nine, you can hide, you proved that on school mornings and you can hit people hard, I know that." I'm about to thank him when the door slams open, God, can people not open doors normally?! "Times up" says the cold peacekeeper voice, but he doesn't have to move Sam because he's already walking towards the door, "See you after the games" he smiles before the door shuts.

Minutes later I am taken out of the room and led to the train station where Effie is waiting for me. I climb into the carriage and stand still as I see the small but amazing room. A crystal chandelier swings from the ceiling, velvet chairs are facing each other with decorated tables between them. White roses stand in an elegant silver vase. Effie sits on the chair and Peeta is in the seat beside her. "Come sit with us Victoria!" She squeaks, I walk over and mumble "It's just Vick." I've always hated my name, it doesn't suit me. I don't mind it when it's someone else's, but it's to sweet, to elegant for a person with a sour personality like my own. "Ohh I like that, Vick!" She says. I slump down on the chair. I've never sat in such a comfy chair before, because we can't offord one.

Effie blurts out, "Okay. So, you two have such a busy schedule when we get to the Capitol! You've got to meet your stylists and train and ohhh get ready for the interviews! I've got your timetables on paper and your mentor should arrive soon, he might be a bit... Drunk." Of course, Haymitch Abernathy, the only victor from district 12, is always drunk whenever I see him, in interviews, in the street... Effie continues talking, but I really don't care about our schedules so I look out of the window. The train has started moving. I feel scared, I might never come back.

/hello fanfictioners! Thank you for reading The Vicky Games, I hope you like it!

just to make things clear, in the HG books, Vick Hawthorne is a boy, but it my story, Vick is Gale's sister...

Also, chapter 4 should be posted on Saturday! :) /


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about half an hour of Effie boring me to death with our "schedules" a blond middle aged man stumbles into the carriage "Well hello there" he says. I can smell the alcohol in his breath from where I'm sitting. It's gross.

He reaches for a bottle of liquor and gulps down the liquid noisily. "Haymitch, these are our new tributes!" She says smiling. Haymitch ignores her, "So... Is this the part I'm meant to say congratulations or..." He slurred. I look at Peeta, he swallows uncomfortably. "How did you stay alive in the games?" I blurt out. He falls into the chair next to me and spills some of his precious drink. "Woops!" He says laughing, he is the only one who finds it funny. "How did you stay alive?" I repeat. "Well I dunno! Maybe it was my incredibly good looks that killed everyone, like, swoosh!" He laughs again and falls off his chair.

He's still laughing as he tries to get back up. I roll my eyes. If a drunk guy who finds everything hilarious, is my mentor, I know I won't survive long. As I turn my attention to him, Haymitch pukes on Effie's shoes and she lets out a scream. "Haymitch Abernathy!" She growls. He looks at her apologetically. She pulls out a silk hankerchief and pats her tears dry, "I can't, I just can't" she mutters as she walks away. We hear the clic-clac of her high heels, now wet with Haymitchs vomit, as she walks out of the train carriage and into the next room. "I'm bored now" says Haymitch. He picks up a little cake and stumbles out of the carriage in the opposite direction as where Effie left. He falls over on his way out, proving once more how drunk he is.

/hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow! :)/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now there's only me and Peeta in the carriage. I think of something to say. "You're the baker's son right?" I ask him, he nods. "Are you the one that ices the cakes?" I often see the beautifully decorated cakes and I've heard he is the artist. "Yes, I do! Have you ever bought one" he answers. "No, they're too expensive. Mom says only Kings can afford them." I blurt out before realizing what I just said was rude. "Oh" he says uncomfortably.

"Are you Gale Hawthorne's sister?" He asks. I nod. "Is he Katniss Everdeen's best friend?" He asks. "Sure is, I see her every single day in front of my doorstep... when Gale isn't in front of hers that is." It's true I see Katniss often for the past two years and Gale always talks about her.

"Thought so" he says curtly. Is that a hint of... Jealousy, in his voice? The awkward silence returns.

"I'm going to the bathroom" says Peeta, "Do you know where it is?"

I shrug in response. He goes through the same door Effie went through. I sigh, alone at last! See, I told you I was anti-social!

I look out the window and see smoke coming out of the chimneys of houses . I think we're in district 4 now, I can see the sea.I have always wanted to say that but I've never seen a beach or the ocean, except for the pictures they show us in class. The smoke from the chimneys make me feel reminds me too much of the explosion in the mines, that killed my father and the other coal-miners.

I remember being sat at my desk at school one day, and hearing a loud boom. And in the distance seeing fire and smoke coming from the entrance to the mines. I was only about seven then. I feel sick thinking about it. I miss my father so badly. After the explosion, my mother fell ill from sadness, my brother had can you hunt for us. And I would prepare the food. My mother came back to us after a few weeks but you could tell by the sadness in her eyes that she was always thinking of the dead husband. that's when I started spending all my spare time in the woods. Then I met Sam, he was hiding in a tree. Long story... Next year, Gale is going to start working in the mines, I don't know how he'll do it. Katniss's father died in the same explosion actually, maybe that's why she and Gale are so close. He never actually told me how they met or how they became friends. One day I just saw a girl outside our house and she to,d me she was waiting for Gale. Later when I asked him who she was, he said, "She's my friend, Katniss."

/enjoy! I love getting reviews they mean a lot! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow or Tuesday :)/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun is starting to set... Behind a grey cloud. No beautiful sunset tonight.

Effie's back with some brand new high-heels that look even more uncomfortable, but Effie looks more in paradise then in pain.

"Wait, Victoria, where is everyone?" She asks confused. "Vick" I say annoyed, "Haymitch got, 'bored', and Peeta went to the bathroom half an hour ago, either he fell down the toilet and got stuck or he got bored and went off somewhere in the train." I get up and take a piece of bread from one of the dishes on the table and make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks me, "I'm gonna look for my room." I answer. "I'll show you where it is" she doesn't wait for my answer and walks out the cariage door and I follow her. We go down a long hallway until we reach a two locked doors "room 27" says the first, "room 28" says the other. Effie takes out a silver key from her pocket and unlocks room 27. In the middle of the room, a round bed is covered in about 50 different pillows. A crystal chandelier, like the one in the other room, hangs from the ceiling and lights the room. There's a small window looking out on the night. And on its right, a vase of colored flowers, positioned neatly in the center of the wooden chest, fills the room with a sweat smell.

"You can call room service if you need to" says Effie. "What's room service?" I ask her, Effie giggles and stops when she realizes I was serious. "It's if you're hungry or you want something you just call with that" she nods towards a telephone the bed side table "And an Avox will come straight up, if they don't come fast enough you just tell me and I will make sure they do!" I make myself a promise that I will never use that phone to call 'room service', and I am not going to force anyone, especially not an Avox, to be my servant! We learnt about Avoxes in school, they said they were criminals who were punished in the Capitol. Then I asked Gale about them and he said they were not criminals, but innocents like him and I, and that as a punishement for doing nothing, they're tongues were cut out and they were forced to be servants in the Capitol! I know which version I believe, since school only talk about what they are allowed to talk about.

As Effie leaves I go straight to the bed and get under the covers, still in my clothes. As soon as my head touched the pillow touched the pillow I fall asleep.

/Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Next one will be posted Wednesday! Please send reviews if you enjoy the Vicky Games or send me a PM if you have any comments or suggestions! :)/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We have arrived at the Capitol's train station. I had a really good night sleep. But when I woke up I couldn't remember where I was, but then I remembered. I was on a train to the Capitol going to the Hunger Games. I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning. I didn't have dinner last night either, so I'm starving. I was lying in bed, half asleep, when Effie let herself into my room and went on about how late we were and how unpresentable I was with my knotted hair.

I look outside the window, hundreds of Capitol citizens are waving, cheering, blowing kisses at us. The women have even bigger wigs then Effie! And their huge unnatural eyelashes curved over their cat like eyes are almost as long as my finger! The men have dyed hair to go with their dyed skin with colors that go from orange to green! They have gold and silver tattoos decorating their faces and their arms. Some in the shape of flowers or of stars, some are just swirls or curls that drape under their eyes or above their eyebrows.

Comparing the people from the Seam back home and the Capitol citizens, is like comparing... An earthworm to a beautiful flower. But knowing the beautiful flower spent almost twice as much as district 12's fortune on how they look, I think I'm happy being the earthworm.

Peeta is waving back at them smiling, but I just stare at their strange faces and physiques. "Why are they here?" I ask Effie who is sitting next to me, "To see you, of course!" She says, as if saying 'We love you Vick!' To a stranger was the most natural thing in the world. I see a dish of cakes decorated as neatly as in the bakery in district 12. I get up and take one. Effie looks at me almost shocked I would eat instead of wave at strangers like some weirdo, I mean... Peeta isn't a weirdo but...

I raise my eyebrow at Effie and stuff the cake in my mouth and slump back down on the chair in front of the window. "At least eat with your mouth closed!" whispers Effie, annoyed. I roll my eyes and eat with my mouth open, and chew noisily. My mother would always remind me of manners but right now I don't care what Effie thinks or the impression I'll make.

A peacekeeper comes into our cariage as I swallow the last bit of cake and he tells us it's time to go. We get up and follow him. As we walk onto the platform, the crowd is now roaring and screaming Peeta and my name. I cover my ears with my hands to keep out all the noise. The peacekeepers hold back the citizens to give us space to breath or they would be all over us and we would probably be suffocated to death.

/hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter next week :)/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We have arrived at the tribute center and we were taken to the 12th floor. "The penthouse". It's so big! The first room is a dining area, it's about the size of my whole house. I look around and see the long polished table in the middle of the room with fancy chairs surrounding it. Then it opens into a living room with comfy looking seats with big cushions. There are two big couches and a big TV. A big luminous lamp hangs from the ceiling, for once it's not a chandelier. Two people stand either side of the archway between the dining area and the living room, wearing the same grey uniform and looking ready to attend to us watching our every move.

Effie sees me looking at the man and the young woman, "The Avoxes will do want you tell them to and don't take any nonsense from them." she tells me. I frown at her. I hate how she calls them "The Avoxes" like they're non-human, and how she says not to take any nonsense from them. Even if they do something wrong I won't care and I'm certainly not telling Effie!

"Bring Victoria to her room, girl." Effie waves her hand at the Avox girl. She nods her head and makes a sign for me to follow her. We walk down a hallway and I watch her dark brown hair tied in a neat little bun, bob up and down as she walks. If I was about five years older and I had blue eyes, I think I would look like her. I have grey eyes, and brown hair, like everyone else from the Seam. We pass several doors marked with numbers, like on the train, I assume they are for Effie, Haymitch and Peeta. We arrive at number 4. The girl opens the door and I walk into the room. It's three times the size of the room I share with my siblings and my mother! There is a big window that opens onto a balcony. And the bed is so big it could fit all my siblings and my mother and I. And the dog.

There is a big closet on the far side of the door. I open it see it contains lots of clothes. I didn't bring any so they're probably for me. I turn towards the girl who is waiting for my next order by the door. "Are these clothes for me?" I ask, she nods. Most of the few outfits are dresses, I cringe as I see a pink frilly one. There is only one pair of pants and a few shirts. I walk over to the window and look out into the city. The Capitol's buildings are,the tallest things I've ever seen. I wonder if they have any normal houses here? Probably not. Tomorrow'll be the first day of training, I'm worried about the other tributes. Their strength, their charm that will win over all the sponsors and make them trip over each other in desire of helping them. Basically, I'm worried about the careers. All most all the time, a career wins the games, and a district 12 winner is very rare.

I suddenly remember the Avox girl. I turn around and see she is still there waiting for my next order. "Thank you." I say. She nods and closes the door as she leaves the room. I go back to the wardrobe and pick out some pants and a plain shirt. My stomach grumbles, I get changed quickly, folding my personal clothes and laying them on the bed, then I return to the dining room. My mouth drops open as I see the dining table.

Lots of colored dishes fill the space with vegetables, sauces, and salad. There are two baskets with different types of bread cut in thick slices. And there are jugs of water and red liquid placed at the far end of the table. Three of the four chairs are occupied by Effie, Haymitch and Peeta. I realize how stupid I must look with my mouth wide open like a fish, and close it. "Come" Effie pats the empty seat next to her. I pull the chair out and sit down with a thump. "Doesn't this look divine?" Asks Effie with her silly Capitol accent. I nod in agreement. Haymitch tears of a chicken thigh and drops it on his plate. He licks his greasy fingers and serves himself some green peas.

Effie snaps her fingers "Excuse me, I want some of that white meat." She says pointing at the chicken.

An Avox man comes over and cuts some of the chicken with a sharp knife. He carefully puts the white meat on Effie's plate. Then Peeta asks for some as well and the man repeats his actions. When he is done, he turns to me questioningly. I've already had some chicken before, on my mother's birthday, Gale went hunting and came back with a plump chicken, we ate it with some carrots. It was the biggest feast we ever had. It was a happy day, but it was my mothers first birthday after my father's death. And even my mother's smile was not good enough to hide the sadness behind it. "May I have the other thigh, please." I ask politely. "He nods and cuts the remaining thigh. He puts it on my plate and walks back to the Avox girl and waits for our next request. I serve myself some of the green peas and pour some water into my glass.

After the meal I feel completely stuffed. I plummet down onto the couch and watch as Haymitch serves himself some red liquid for the hundredth time. He hiccups and burps loudly, at the same time as trying to gulp down the drink.

Effie looks disgusted, "So, this afternoon you will go to see your stylists, and they will make you beautiful!" She says, clapping her hands excitedly, "Then late afternoon will be the chariot ride!" I honestly don't know what she's so excited about, all we have to do is wear a miners outfit and sit in a chariot pulled by horses, yes maybe it would be 'fun' to see the other contestant's outfits, but they're pretty much the same each year, a fishy outfit for district four, green leaves for eleven, coal miner outfit for us... But after 71 years there is only a certain amount of ideas you can come up with right?

/hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you like the Vicky games! Thank you for reading :)/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"RIIIIP" I grit my teeth to hold back a yelp. My prep team are currently ripping off all the hair that isn't placed on my head. The material sticks to my skin but it gets yanked off quickly by the girl named 'Portia' who is going on about being a real stylist, "I want to spend my time designing your clothes, not making your skin smooth and hairless!" She complains, "No offense though Victoria" she tells me. "Vick." I answer.

"Be patient, Portia, your time will come and when it does you will become a

famous stylist everyone wants to have!" Says the other guy from my prep team, who's name I have forgotten. "I know, Judeer, but when?" She replies. "Ok, one last one and you're done!" Portia winks at me, showing off her golden eyelashes. The piece of sticky cloth gets smoothed on calmly then ripped of violently. They 'oil me down' as they say, and suddenly all my stinging skin feels eased by the greasy liquid. They then direct me to the next room where my stylist is waiting for me.

The woman standing there looks quite young for a stylist, early 20's I'd say. She is very beautiful and looks very natural for a Capitol citizen. Unlike Portia with her black lipstick, unnaturally long eyelashes and big hair like Effie. Her blond hair swoops down on her shoulders and down to her elbows. Her silver eyeliner shines when it caches the reflection of the sun through the windows. "Hello, I'm Ecilla, your stylist." She says with a warm voice. "I was warned not to call Victoria, but Vick, instead." I nod fixing her brown eyebrows that don't match the tone of her hair. "I know how horrible this all is for you, truly, and there isn't much I can do to help you but if you need anything, just tell me." Her voice sounds genuine, like she really is sorry I have to participate in the games. "Thank you." I say.

After sitting on a couch discussing about my life from district 12, she starts talking about the costume I will be wearing in the chariot later on. "I assume Peeta and I will be wearing coal miner clothes?" I say. Each year district twelve is represented by wearing the typical district twelve clothes, which does not win over the sponsors. "No. Suturba, that's Peeta's stylist, and I, were thinking coal miner outfits are too... Clishey." She says. I'm not sure I know what clishey means.

"We're gonna be original, I promised Xela I wouldn't give too much away but I can tell you that the sponsors will hopefully take an interest on district twelve." I smile. I start having a bit of hope about having sponsors... Ecilla looks at her wrist, where loops a silver watch. She jumps up, "Oh my, is that the time? We're going to be late!" She cries "Come, Vick you need to get ready!"

/chap 9... Hope you like it, Please review :) xx/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm currently sat in front of a black cloth covering a mirror. My prep team is circled around me. Portia is putting my makeup on, Judeer is doing my hair, and my other stylist, Xela, is trimming my finger nails. And Ecilla is overseeing them. "Don't put to much makeup on her, she's only thirteen." She tells Portia. She immediately puts the powdered brush she was holding down onto the small table next to me and says "I think I'm done." Ecilla walks over to inspect my decorated face. "Good job, Portia, you kept it natural, she looks flawless... For a thirteen year old."

What's that supposed to mean? I frown. "Well, now she doesn't..." Giggles Portia, and so does Ecilla. I raise my eyebrow, annoyed, but this just makes them laugh even harder. Xela is now putting some sort of clear shiny varnish on my nails. When she has painted each one, she turns around. "Good?" She asks Ecilla. "Great." she agrees. A big bright smile appears on Xela's glowing face. Everyone has now turned towards Judeer, who has been spraying my hair with some kind of scented liquid for the past five minuits. "I've finished making her hair easy to work with" He tells us "After she gets changed, I will do her hairstyle." He closes the lid of the bottle with a clic.

"Your dress is in the room next door, be as quick as possible we still need to get your hair done!" Ecilla tells me. I walk out of the room and into the one next door. I spot my outfit laid on a chair. It's amazing. I put the garment on. The black dress fits me perfectly. I wonder how they knew my size? It ends just before my knees. The skirt of the dress is a big crumpled heap that honestly looks like a piece of coal, there are glimmering red and orange sequins that drape across my shoulders making me look like a burning piece of charcoal. The sleeves end at my elbows in a sort of V shape.

Ecilla and Suturba did an amazing job.

I walk back into the prep room. Portia and Judeer gasp, "Wow, you look, just... amazing, Vick." Says Portia. "Oh, it's perfect!" Whispers Ecilla, "You look beautiful in that dress." She smiles at me. "That," Judeer tells Ecilla, "Is your best design yet." They hurry me back into the chair and Judeer starts mumbling about what he's going to do. Portia, Xela and Ecilla watch as Judeer combs my hair onto one side and plaits it with a thin red ribbon. When he is done, he pins orange sequins into my hair, like the ones on my dress. He stands back and observes his work. "Done!" He says proudly. The others clap their hands excitedly and Xela squeals with delight. "Revealing time." Says Portia, as she removes the cloth hiding the mirror facing me. My prep team sigh with relief. "We did it." Murmures Judeer.

I lock my eyes with my own, reflected in the shiny mirror. I do not recognize the girl staring at me. Her rosy cheeks and her piercing grey eyes, darkened by the outline of her eyelids. Her hair is draped over her left shoulder, dark brown curls with glimmering orange jewells catching the reflection of light. She can't be me, but she is. "Chariot parade !" Squeaks Xela. As she starts helping me up from the chair. I look at my feet, "Wait." I say, "I have no shoes." They stare at my bare feet. "Oh! The shoes, the shoes!" Cries Portia.

Judeer runs out of the room. We wait a few minutes until Judeer reappears carrying a pair of black shoes with flat soles. "Here." He says slipping the shoes onto my feet one by one. They all stare at me, their faces glowing with pride like an artist would his painting. They stay like this for a few minutes until I brake the silence, "Umm, the chariot parade?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"District twelve" boums Ceaser Flickerman's voice through hundreds of speakers. The horses jump and our chariot lurches forward as we are pulled towards the direction of president Snow. I look at Peeta, he is dressed in a shiny black suit, the design resembles my own outfit, I remind myself that Ecilla and Suturba made the choices for our clothing together. The crowds are screaming our names. I feel myself blushing, I hate being the center of attention. My forehead feels tense, I bet I'm frowning. I do it so often it becomes my natural facial expression. I remember Ecilla's last words to me before the horses took us away "Smile" she had said doing it herself and showing off all her teeth at the same time.

I look straight at the cameras and put on a winning smile. As we get closer to the president, the horses slow down and the twelve chariots form a semi-circle. When all the carts have taken their placements, president Snow's voice echoes "Ladies and Gentlemen... This years tributes for the 71st annual hunger games !" The Capitol citizens cheer. I look around, on my left, from district eleven, agriculture, a dark skinned boy, about fifteen, and a dark skinned girl who looks about my age, are wearing straw outfits and they wear crowns of leaves and flowers. On the far side, I see the tributes from district 1. The favored. They wear big feathers on their hats, the girl has a dress decorated with jewels and feathers. District four, fishing, they wear turquoise outfits patterned with scales. District two. Masonry. They wear what looks like bronze body armor, I look at their fierce faces, they look determined. They look at the other tributes like an animal observing its prey. This is my competition. The careers, districts one, two and four. I like the people from eleven. I mean, I've never met someone from their district they look like they could be from home...

The crown cheers again, I must have missed something. With a sudden jolt, the horses start trotting back to the gateway. Where we came from. Effie and Haymitch welcome Peeta and I as the horses stop. "Yay! Wasn't that just amazing? I bet that was the best experience of your lives!" Effie tells us. I mutter an answer "I've had better." Anything that has something to do with the hunger games is not going to be a likable experience. As we walk towards the exit to return back to the tribute center, the boy from district one, puts his leg out and I trip over his foot and land on my face. I look up and see him and the rest of the careers laughing. "Watch it twelve!" He sneers at me, "Nice one Zadus" sniggers the girl from his district. I get up, my face burning. "Don't you dare do that again!" I glare at them. Zadus snorts, "Or what? You gonna tell your drunk mentor?" I turn around furiously and stomp in Effie's direction. I hope they die a slow death in the Hunger Games! Who am I kidding? They're careers they're not going to die until the end when only one of them will be the victor.

As I approach Effie, Haymitch and Peeta I still hear their distant laughs. "Making friends?" mocks Haymitch. "No" I mumble as an answer. "If I were you, I would make friends" pipes Effie, "Well you're not me." I retork back, "Excuse me young lady-" she starts, but Peeta interrupts "Look" he points in the direction of the careers. Zadus is laughing as a guard pulls the boy from district two off the male tribute from district four. "Otto" Zadus yells to the violent looking boy, "Don't bother, he's weak" and just like that, the boy from district four attacks Zadus. In a second he is flung against the wall with Zadus's forearm slammed against his throat. "Don't mess with me Octavio, you're just a kid." Octavio doesn't seem that much younger than Zadus. Octavio rasps for air as Zadus releases his pressure, "Got it?" He snarks, Octavio coughs and nods slightly.

"Let's go" snaps Haymitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This is divine!" declares Effie joyfully. I agree, this is the best meal from the Capitol so far. I take a second serving of lamb and apricots. I don't bother taking any of the salad, just lamb, lamb lamb lamb! I know I'm crazy to get so excited over food, but, back at the Seam, we dodn't have such luxiourious food, and having enough food for second helpings is very rare. I hardly chew my food I'm eating it so fast. "Eat slower or your stomach will hurt" Effie instructs me, I freeze, it sounds so alike to what my mother would tell me. I miss her so badly, it's only been what, a day, two days? It feels like weeks. I miss Gale too, and Rory, and little Posy. And I miss Sam. I wish we hadn't bickered so often, if we, I mean, I, had known I would be going to the Hunger Games, I would have been more patient, less angry with him and we could have enjoyed our last days together. My homesickness is too much. I get up from my chair briskly and blurt out, "I feel sick." Then I run to my room, as I'm in the hallway I hear Effie say, "See, I warned her not to eat so fast." I lock myself in my room and until I'm dehydrated.

I don't remember going to bed. But I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep, my cheeks are still sticky from my tears. I take a deep breath, wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and tell myself to pull myself together. I get up and go get some clothes to wear. As I look in the closet I see the outfit I'll be wearing for the training sessions. I forgot today was the first day of training. I may as well put it on now, then I won't have to change later. I yawn as I walk into the dining area. Haymitch is already there, eating some sort of pastry and the two Avoxes are there standing to attention . But there's no sign of Effie or Peeta. I smile a polite hello at the Avoxes and grunt good morning to Haymitch. He looks at what I'm wearing questioningly, "Excited for training?" I take a seat and reply "More like I can't be bothered to change later." Haymitch grunts, "Fair enough". I pick up a pastry resembling the one Haymitch chose. I take a bite into the flaky casing, it's delicious. I quickly finish it and chose a second which I finish just as fast. After the third one I feel stuffed. I look at Haymitch, who seems to be drinking his liquor again. I ask him the same question I did when I first met him, "How did you survive the Hunger Games?" He laughs and puts the bottle down, "I didn't die" he answers. "How did you not die?" I ask calmly, I'm suprised how in control of my anger I am. "Are you sure what you just said was english?" Smirks Haymitch. I can not control my anger any more. I slam my fist on the table, "Tell me how to survive!" He narrows his eyes at me, "I've been asked that question for twenty years. I don't know how I survived. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was me. I don't. Know." He growls. I glare at him.

"If you help me, and I win, you won't have to be a mentor you know. You can just be a drunk fool everyday and no one will stop you!" He considers this for a moment. Don't tell me he never figured that out.

Haymitch takes a gulp of his liquor and sighs, "You find water. You make allies and you make sure you can get as many supplies as possible from them so you don't have to participate in the Cornucopia bloodbath." I wasn't alive the year he was in the Hunger Games but I'm pretty sure he was the winner of the second quarter quell. "Thank you." I say honestly. Just as Haymitch opens his mouth to speak, Effie barges into the room, "Good morning! It's the first training day! How exciting, right Vick?" She sits down next to Hymitch so she faces me, "Yipee. I'm going to see the Careers again!" Effie smiles at me, clearly not hinting the sarcasm in my voice. "Excuse me" Effie says to the Avox girl standing quietly by the door. Silently, that's ironic considering her tongue was cut out of her mouth. "I would like some coffee. Two sugars." The girl nods and walks towards a machine I had not seen by the shelving of books and decorations such as plants and various other things. She turns it on and a soft brown liquid pours out into the mug placed under its tap. When it is close to the top the girl turns the machine off and plops two sugar cubes into the drink. It was a simple task Effie was too lazy to do herself. She brings the cup to Effie and places it next to her water cup. But she does it too briskly and it spills onto the wooden table. Effie gasps "That is mahogany!" She growls at the girl. The Avox quickly grabs some tissues and dabs the wet table, and hopes for the best. Effie is being over dramatic and wailing about the expense of a mahogany table.

As Peeta walks into the room, yawning, I take some tissues and walk around the table to help the girl. I feel sorry for her. Not just because she was tortured by the Capitol, had her tongue removed and was forced to live the rest of her long life as a servant, but because Effie is yelling at her and she knows she can easily be punished. As I start rubbing the table Effie is astonished I am helping, "It's not your job Vicky." She says. Oh my, did she just call me Vicky? That nickname is not hers to use. It's reserved only for my family and Sam. "Don't call me that" I say curtly, I continue dabbing the wet table. Effie looks disappointed, "But Vicky is so adorable. Vick is just... Boyish" She says. I roll my eyes annoyed. "Please. Don't."

I go back to my room. And brush my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror. My brown hair swoops over my shoulders and ends in slight curls. I rub my sleepy eyes. And stare at them through the reflection of the mirror. My eye color is very unoriginal back in the seam. Grey eyes. We all have them, except the ones who aren't seam born. Apart from Sam. His mother was from the Seam, as was his father. They both had grey eyes. But Sam has green eyes. They're amazing really. They look like leaves in the summer. Or grass in a meadow. If you live in district twelve, you either have grey or blue eyes, never green. So Sam is quite original really. Brown hair and green eyes. At school, the girls would always blush when he walked pass them, then they would giggle and act all shy. I always heard them talk about his good looks and his smile. That's not why he's my bestfriend. I like him because he's loyal, funny and positive. He always seems to be happy. And having him around is pretty good since I'm so grumpy and negative.

At home, whenever they weren't teasing Gale about being in love with Katniss, Rory and little Posy, who didn't really understand, would tease me about Sam. "Grow up Rory, he's just a friend." Then Rory would go back to teasing Gale because I was no fun. Then I would join in too because Gale actually admitted, once, that he was in love with Katniss. He would roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at us but we would just tease him more.

A knock at the door brings me back to reality. I walk over to the Hadley and open it. The Avowpx girl is standing their with the clothes I was wearing on the reaping day. They look clean. She, or someone else, must have washed it. "Thanks." I say. She smiles and turns to walk away. "Wait!" She faces me, "What's your name?" I hate referring to her as the "Avox girl" she takes out a pad of paper and a pen from her back pocket and starts writing in neat, readable, handwriting. I stare at the pad, Reeta it says. She draws a line under her name and writes, The other boy is called Liovi. I smile a thank you and she leaves the room with her pad of paper and her pen in her hand.

/Enjoy!/


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I look around the dark room. This is were I will be training the next few days. I see the careers surrounding the girl from district three, like a pack of wolves around a rabbit. I know they won't harm her. There are rules. "Keep the fighting for the arena" the man in charge of training us had said. I don't know where Peeta disappeared to. I've been learning to make a fire for about half an hour. But it's mostly been having to listen and watch the 'professional'. Gale never showed me in the woods. It would be too risky since going to the wood is illegal. But he did at home in the fireplace. He gave me some sticks and a log and I had to make a fire. Not to brag but I had managed in a few minutes. When the trainer stops talking I quietly slip away. What next, spear throwing or archery? Archery. I sometimes go hunting with Gale, but he would only go with me if Katniss couldn't go for whatever reason, which isn't often. I shot a few squirrels and a rabbit once but that's about it. My aim isn't as good as Katniss's. I wish it was. Gale says she shoots each animal in the eye!

I walk over to the archery area. Luckily, I'm the only visitor so I can shoot my arrows in peace. I pick up a silver bow and a pack of five arrows. I feel sick as I see what my aim is, human dummies. Obviously they're not real but I'm not so keen of shooting at people. I know I'll need to get used to it if I want to try and fight for survival but still. I pull back an arrow with a trembling hand and try to shoot straight. I let go, aiming for the drawing of his heart. The arrow barely shoots through his arm. I pull back my second arrow and control my shivering. It lands in his shoulder. I sigh frustrated. The third arrow is sent into his heart. I grin happily, then my smile droops as I remember what I'm happy about. As I pull back my fourth arrow I hear a voice behind me, "You good twelve? Probably not." Zadus. I grab my fourth arrow defensively and aim for the middle of the dummie's head. It hits his throat and I pretend I hit my aim. I turn around and raise my eyebrow. "Yeah. Not amazing." He says,

"I know you were aiming for his head." Damn it. He must have seen my gaze set on the dummie's face. "Stop calling me twelve Zadus." I retork. "Why's that, twelve?" He smirks. I narrow my eyes at him, "My name is Vick." He snorts. "Sure thing. Victoria" I grit my teeth and push past him.

I hope Zadus doesn't follow me as I head towards the knife throwing area to see if I'm any good. I've never tried so I don't know. No such luck, I hear the stalker behind me, "You? Throwing knives? I'm not sure." He laughs. "We'll see." I say. I hope my competitive personality will help me be amazing at something I've never done. I look at the many knives ligned up on the table, like they're going to attack me. "I can demonstrate if you don't know how" he snarks. "I know how" I lie. I pick up the handle of one of the knives and turn towards the round target. At least it's not a human shape target right? I lift my free arm up aligned with the target. I fold the other arm holding the knife and raise my wrist up near my temple. This is how they do it in the hunger games. I remember seeing the many knife throwers in action, swift and fast. In a quick move I unfold my arm and the knife goes flinging towards the target. No way. It hit the bonzi. I try to hide my astonishement as I turn to face Zadus, he seems to be as shocked as I am but hiding it worse then I. "Bet that was luck." He grumbles. I pick up another knife to prove him, and myself, wrong. I use the same technique as I just did and hit the second target in the bonzi. After about five minutes I've hit five bonzi. I turn around for the first time in five minutes and see the rest of the careers around Zadus. Even Octavio is there, mouth open, is staring at me.

I look at Zadus, "See, told you I could do it." I say as I leave.

At lunchtime, the careers invite me to eat with them, that's funny, since they found out I can throw knives they're acting friendly. I shake my head and sit at an isolated table. I see Peeta chatting with some tributes, this is the difference between our personalities, he is social, I am not. I eat my soup in silence. A girl approaches my table, I think she's from district seven. "May I?" She asks. I hesitate before nodding. She pulls out a chair, "I'm Hather, district seven. And you?" I guess I could try making allies like Haymitch suggested.

"Vick, district twelve" she smiles at me "Nice to meet you, Vick." I smile back, she looks about thirteen, the same as me. She slurps her soup noisily.

"So, what d'you think about the Capitol?" She asks me. "Its something..." I answer. She chuckles "Sure is!" She pushes her blond hair out of her face. She asks me lots of questions about my district and tells me about hers. I look around the room and realize I don't know half the names of the people here. "Do you know all the tribute's names?" I ask Hather. She nods in reply, "District one is Zadus and Cecily. District two, Otto and Reyna. Three, Amias and Gwena." Hather takes a deep breath before continuing to recite the names, "District four, Octavio and Narissa. Five, Cafdor and Ora. Six, Anool and Daphne. Seven, Me, Hather, and Maximus." She gasps for air and starts again, "Eight, Youko and Youka. They're twins actually. Nine, Vitus and Mara. Ten, Ethan and Vana. Eleven, Basil and Jade. And last but not least, Vick, short for Victoria, and Peeta!" She says triumphantly. I look at her stunned. "How on earth do you know all those twenty four names?" She grins proudly, "I talked to everyone and I have a good memory."

After lunch we have a speech from the training coach, Nalgue, he talks about survival in the arena, which involves finding shelter, the fight in the Cornacopia and finding water resources. After the talk, Hather walks up to me, smiling, with a small girl trailing behind her. She introduces us, "Vick, this is Gwena, from district three." Gwena smiles at me, "Gwena, Vick, from district twelve." I return the smile. Maximus yells Hather's name from the other side of the training center. "Gotta go, be back in a minute!" She tells me and Gwena. She turns and runs towards from where Maximus called her.

"So... How d'you like the Capitol?" I know I'm copying Hather's question to me when we first met but I don't want to be in a 'dead silence' situation. "It's amazing! Don't you think?" Gwena answers, her eyes bright.

"Oh yeah." I say. I'm not going to voice my real thoughts in a room full of gamemakers... That would be ignorant and stupid. Uh oh, there's a dead silence. I can see Gwena looking for something to say. "I saw you throwing knives this morning. You're amazing." I look at the floor, embarassed, "Thanks..." I mumble. "Did you throw knives back in twelve? I didn't know it was a violent place?" She looks more amazed then shocked but I don't want her thinking bad things about my beloved home. "No no, it's not violent. I didn't know how to throw knives before, I swear!" Her mouth turns into a small grin and dimples appear on her cheeks. "It was a compliment, not an accusation." Although she is small in height. I think Gwena is my age. She has black hair that ends before her shoulders. Although her eyes are plein black they reflect color that brightens her face. Hather comes jogging towards us, panting. "Sorry about that. Max wanted to know how to light a fire." She rolls her eyes dramatically. I snort, "How does he not know how to light a fire?" I see Gwena blush, embarassed. "Oh... Erm, sorry.. I mean-", "It's okay" she says curtly. Uh oh. This is awkward. Way to go Vick, you proved once again your lack of ability to make friends! I tell myself. "I can teach you if you want?" I tell Gwena hopefully. She smiles gratefully, "That would be nice, thanks."

After I give Gwena a lesson on how to make a fire, coach Nalgue booms it's time for us to go back to the tribute center.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After dinner, we sit on the couches to talk about our day, we as in Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and I.

"So? How was your first day of training?" Effie asks joyfully. Peeta shrugs, Haymitch looks at me, "Make any enemies?" He jokes. "Yes, the careers. Zadus." I reply. Effie gasps dramatically. "Oh no! Did you make any friends?" Haymitch snorts, "What, Vick, making friends? Ha! What a joke!" He laughs, his shoulders bobbing up and down. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Yes. Two actually. Hather and Gwena." Haymitch looks shocked. Jeez, if I cared he'd be hurting my feelings... I did have friends in district twelve! I mean, I had one. "Wait. Did you say Hather?" Haymitch asks. I nod in reply.

"Hather Landro? District seven?" I nod slowly, I wonder why she seems so important to Haymitch. "She's district seven's Mayor's daughter!" I bite my lip. Uh oh, it's never good when someone of importance's child is reaped for the Hunger Games. "What 'bout you, make any allies?" Haymitch asks Peeta. "Uh, not really..." He replies awkwardly. Haymitch laughs, "Well, this is just hilarious, right Effie? Grouchy Vick makes friends but not friendly Peeta."

I roll my eyes but am secretly pleased that I actually made a friend. Two friends actually! Peeta looks embarassed though.

Effie looks at Haymitch, "Well, he will make friends tomorrow, won't you Peeta?" He nods. "I'm going to my room." He says. I watch him get up and leave.

As he walks away my gaze falls on Reeta, the Avox girl. She sees me and smiles a hello. I smile back and she quickly goes to clean the table. I want to help her. She shouldn't have to do all the chores. As I get up, Effie asks me "Where are you going Vick?" I pause a minute, "I'm going to help the girl with the table." Haymitch chokes on the liquid he's gulping down from the big bottle in his hand. "Excuse me?" Effie asks shocked. "I'm used to helping." I reply curtly. She smiles at me, "But you're in the Capitol now my dear." I ignore what she says and go to where Reeta is clearing the many dishes left from our meal. I help with clearing the plates. Reeta shakes her head at me. "I want to help." I whisper. She puts the dishes she's holding back on the table and pulls out the pad of paper. _I will be punished and so will you._ She writes. She picks up the dishes and walks away quickly. I don't follow her because she knows more about the Capitol's punishements then I do. I don't want to get her in trouble by doing something. I hate the Capitol. I look around nervously. As if I had voiced my thoughts. Because in the end, President Snow is the Capitol.


End file.
